


Horror Movies Marathon

by lumifuer



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Halloween, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Other, Weyland - Freeform, Weyland Industries, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Sometimes explaining things to your best friend who’s also an android makes you understand them better.





	Horror Movies Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you for being with me this October! Stay Spooky!

You were quickly walking down the hallways of the Weyland facility with your faithful android by your side and a never-ending stream of newly discovered swear words flooding your mind.

“Scary movie marathon and chill?” David asked in his usual voice and you cringed instead, realising that it sounded even worse when he said it out loud himself.

And now, since you happen to be the most foul-mouthed insubordinate employee in the whole facility, you had to explain it to him without getting into much detail, because true, you were a biologist and topics like this one shouldn’t be so uncomfortable for you but then again. It was the level of embarrassment parents feel when their little child comes up to them one day, asking about the birds and the bees.

“It’s just a joke I guess,” you shrugged, briefly glancing at him to discover that he’s been watching you since you left the quarters which only made matters worse to resolve, “it’s a… variation of the ‘Netflix and chill thing’ only, well, Halloween themed.”

'I sound so fucking stupid’ thought must have already crossed your mind a million times in those very long fifteen minutes. But David seemed more interested than disappointed in your lack of basic intelligence and good manners.

“Oh I see,” he raised his eyebrows and you closed your eyes, waiting for him to get to the conclusion, “is it about the human intercourse disguised as an innocent free time activity?”

You stopped, drowning in the new level of humiliation. David stopped and looked at you surprised.

“But Halloween themed,” he added quickly, “Did I do something wrong, miss?”

“No, no, you didn’t,” you sighed, “but I feel so stupid. I shouldn’t be throwing those jokes, especially at work. And definitely now while working on such an important project.”

David frowned, digesting new information. Then he simply came up to you and with his gentle smile and reassuring touch he made you feel instantly better.

“I might not have the best grasp on human behaviour just yet,” he begun, “but I think everyone in the room needed this short break from their duties. You shouldn’t feel bad about making appearing less intelligent in their eyes.”

One look at him was enough for you to understand what was truly bothering you. And for the second time that day, the words fell from your mouth without your supervision.

“I was more worried how you’d see this,” you mumbled.

Something in his expression changed but you weren’t able to tell what exactly. His touch lingered and so did his glance.

“You shouldn’t worry about how I perceive you, miss,” he whispered, “I’ve never met anyone better suited to work her than you.”

True, he could be making this up simply to lift your spirits, but the spark in his eyes told an entirely different story. You smiled at him, thankful for his time and with less embarrassment tearing your insides, you came back to your office, making a mental note to invite him for a night of horror movies some day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
